


The Whole Day Together.

by stacksonporn



Series: Stackson Week 2017 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, do not fight me on this you fucking uncultured baffoons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 01:50:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13066626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stacksonporn/pseuds/stacksonporn
Summary: Stiles, Danny, and Jackson spend the whole day in bed together.





	The Whole Day Together.

**Author's Note:**

> I edited this and made it slightly longer.

Stiles woke up to the sunlight and smiled when he felt the warmth of his two boyfriend's next to him. He snuggles closer to Jackson which just made Danny snuggle to both boy, still sleeping.

Jackson draps his arms over both his boyfriends and slowly wakes up. “Morning.” He grins and kisses Stiles’ shoulder while running his hand through Danny's hair and down to his cheek.

Danny slowly stirs awake and and sleepily gives his boyfriends a half smile. Stiles gently kissed Danny's cheek and moved his head just a little bit so he could kiss his other boyfriends cheek, too.

“Let's stay in bed all day.” Stiles mumbles and Jackson and Danny already know that's it not up for discussion.

“Okay. I'm good with that.” Jackson smiles wider and pulls his two boyfriend's even closer.

“Me too.” Danny yawns and gets comfortable.

* * *

 

The rest of the day did in fact consist of staying in bed all day, and then choosing to watch a move and order takeout.

 

"i love you guys." Stiles mumbles quietly while he was leaning his head on Jackson's chest and Danny was curled up against him. He freezes quickly when he realizes that they've never said that before. 

Oh fuck.

"You love us?" Jackson asks quietly. 

Stiles nods slowly and both Jackson and Danny break out into huge grins. "We love you, too." Danny grins and shifts a little so he can kiss Stiles. 

Jackson smiles and nods. "Yeah, we love you, too." He kisses his boyfriend's neck while Danny was focusing on Stiles' lips. 

Stiles lets out a soft moan before stopping them. 

"My dad's supposed to be home soon. Not now." 

The other boys both pout but nuzzle into Stiles again. "Then when?" Jackson grins against Stiles' neck.

"Mhmmmmm, probably whenever we're in your house with your giant bed." 

"I'm good with that. What about you, Danny?"

"Yeah, I'm good with that, too." 

Jackson grins and quickly kisses Danny and Stiles. 

Only a few minutes later the sheriff walks through the door. "Boys! I'm home!" He shouts from downstairs and Stiles quickly scrambles out of bed when he hears a bunch of bags being put down. 

Jackson and Danny roll their eyes as they slowly go to follow their boyfriend.

"Why didn't you get me hot Cheetos?! Stiles says and quickly looks at his father like he ran over his dog. He goes back to rummaging through the bags and lets out an exaggerated gasp, staring at his father like he just betrayed him. "Is this red meat?" 

"I-" John quickly sighs and turns his head to where Jackson and Danny are walking in. "Oh look! It's Jackson and Danny. Better go hang out with them." He says quickly and tries to grab the meat before Stiles stops him. 

"Nope! You are not going anywhere until I get an explanation on this and why you didn't get my hot Cheetos!"  Jackson and Danny chuckle at the conversation between the Stilinski family and grabs the two bags filled with hot Cheetos that fell. "Oh. Well that doesn't explain the red meat!"

John sighs again and starts putting things away. "I just want some steak for once. I'll let you look through some unsolved case files for you to go away." 

Stiles purses his lips for a minute. "And let me answer dispatch when you bring me on patrol with you."  

"Fine." 

Stiles smiles brightly and holds his hand out for John to shake. "Deal?"

John sighs as he shakes his son's hand. "Deal?" 

Stiles smiles brightly and quickly grabs the two grocery bags while running upstairs. 

Jackson and Danny continue to chuckle as the Sheriff glares at them.

They both put their hands up in defense and go upstairs to Stiles' room, where they find him lying on the bed eat hot Cheetos. He grins at the two boys in his doorway and smirks. "The best way to get what you want is to use your concern for your fathers health to your advantage." 

"You're evil." Jackson rolls his eyes and settles next to Stiles.

"Correction, I'm an evil genius."

"A manipulative evil genius." Danny grins and takes some hot Cheetos.

"There it is!" Stiles chuckles and offers some of his food to Jackson. 

All three boys fall into a small fit of laughs and Stiles grabs his computer. "We're watching Justice League because Gal Gadot, Ezra Miller, Ray Fisher, Henry Cavill, and Jason Momoa are all looking like snacks." 

"What about Ben Affleck?" Danny asks as he stares at the computer screen.  

"The suit makes his face too chubby." Stiles makes a face of disgust as he clicks on the movie. "It honestly just ruins it."  

Jackson rolls his eyes and smiles lightly. "You're an idiot."

"I thought we settled on evil genius."

Neither teens answer and decide to watch the movie.

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to add some interaction between John and Stiles in here, of course. :)


End file.
